Put Me Back Together
by HarperC23
Summary: Kurt Hale was perfect if you asked Theo Raeken. Then again he also had a major crush on him. He was the best werewolf the boy had ever known and he believed that Kurt deserved nothing but good things. That all changes the night something terrible happens and Theo has to save Kurt, leaving the boy grateful while also being somewhat broken.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Alright guys so we have another Glee/Teen Wolf fic. The main pairing is Kurt/Theo and please remember to read the info below to get a good feel on what this fic is. Please remember to leave me some amazing reviews and I can't wait to hear back from you guys!**

 **PUT ME BACK TOGETHER INFO:**

Kurt is a Hale

Kurt and Cora are twins

The Hales adopted 3 homeless kids seven months after Kurt and Cora were born those kids are Isaac, Kira, and Boyd

Kurt, Cora, Isaac, Kira, and Boyd are all the same age

Derek is 5 years older, Laura is 9

Everyone in this fic is a were

Landon Hale AKA PAPA HALE (Henry Cavill)

Other Pairings: Isaac/Danny, Boyd/Erica, Kira/Scott, Stiles/Derek, Lydia/Jackson, Liam/Hayden, Malia/Tracy, Mason/Josh

 **PUT ME BACK TOGETHER (CH.1: I'll Save You From The Dark)**

It happens on the Friday of the big game. The whole school is buzzing with cheer due to their lacrosse team making it to the championships. Theo Raeken maneuvers himself through students and teachers alike as he tries to get to his locker giving a small smile to anyone who gives him one first but mainly avoiding making eye contact with anyone all together. That all changes when the crowds part and walking through them are five of the lacrosse teams star players. He watched as Jackson Whittemore, Liam Dunbar, Isaac Hale and Scott McCall walked towards him, but they weren't the ones that made him stop and stare. No, that honor went to Isaac's brother Kurt Hale.

He was perfect, in everyway Theo could think of. He was co-captain of the lacrosse team, he was insanely smart having been placed third in their entire class, he was drop dead gorgeous, and he was a Hale. Above all that though he was nice to everyone he met. The boy didn't have a cruel bone in his body, in fact he was currently helping some un known freshmen collect their books that they dropped all over the hall.

He smiled at the boy who was stuttering out a thank you and told him that he hoped he would make it to the game. The kid simply stared in awe as Kurt walked away and Theo didn't blame him. Kurt Hale had to be one of the best Beta's he had ever met. Theo watched the boy walk away until he disappeared down the stairs with his friends, not even seconds later he was being shoved into a locker.

"Hey, you fucking loser, what did I tell you about eye fucking my boyfriend?" Brett Talbot growled as his eyes glowed yellow his two loser friends Donovan Donati and Garrett Douglas laughing behind their leader.

"For the last time I wasn't eye fucking him but if I were so what? You don't fucking deserve him" Theo hissed back as he stood and shoved Brett back. Five years of this shit, five years of this asshole picking on him and he was finally done.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Brett demanded before a voice called out from behind them

"What the fuck are you doing?" The person demanded, and Brett turned to tell them to probably fuck off before stopping cold at the sight of Kurt behind him a glare on his face

"Kurt, I was just…." Brett started but Kurt quickly cut him off

"You promised me you would stop this shit!" Kurt growled his own eyes flashing purple the rarest color for a wolf to have. Basically, it signalized that the if a wolf had purple eyes while they settled in being a Beta they had true promise to be an amazing Alpha thus it was kind of a sign of Kurt being stuck between Beta and Alpha.

"Don't even try and lie your ass off to Brett, take your loser friends and get out of here." Kurt demanded not noticing the disgusting leering that Garrett and Donovan were doing behind Kurt their eyes zoned solely on the other boy's ass. To his shock Brett didn't argue and left motioning for his friends to follow him. Once they were gone Kurt turned back and grabbed some of Theo's stuff off the floor before handing it to him.

"I'm so sorry about him, I don't know what I am going to do with him honestly." Kurt said with a sigh

"Hey, it's not your fault, plus you handled it amazingly." Theo replied softly not believing that he was talking to this boy

"I know you, don't we have AP Pre-Calculus together?" Kurt asked with a soft smile

"Yeah, we do, I'm Theo I sit in the middle with my friend Josh. You're always in the front row with Stiles, Liam, Lydia, Kira and Erica" Theo replied

"I guess I do, so are you coming to the game tonight?" Kurt asked with a huge smile, clearly proud that his team had made it so far and Theo wanted to share in that.

"Yeah, I'll be there with Josh, Tracy and Hayden. You actually know Josh and Hayden they're dating Liam and Mason."

"Indeed, I do, and I also know Tracy we have AP English and Honors French 2 together. Seems like the universe is telling us we need to hang out. Listen there's an after party at Lydia's family's lake house after the game will you please come?" Kurt asked before stopping outside the door to his class. Theo stared back and Kurt trying his best to play this cool while wanting nothing more than to do a little dance, but he didn't need to scare Kurt off so shortly after being invited into his world.

"Of course, I will."

"Great!" Kurt said before taking out a piece of paper and writing something down before handing it to Theo.

"That's my number and the house address, if you get lost text or call. Well Theo I'll see you after we win the game tonight!"

With that Kurt turned and walked inside his class leaving Theo in a state of pure joy and he held onto the paper as if it was the most important thing in the world.

He remained in that state all through the day and all through the game cheering every time his team scored a point. It was the last minute and the teams were tied as Kurt ran down the field, waiting for Liam to psyche the other team out and that's exactly what he did. He got the ball to Kurt and the boy ran faster than light before chucking the ball and scoring the winning point in the final moments. Theo along with the entire school jumped up in joy while Isaac and Jackson hoisted Kurt up on their shoulders and carried him around the field.

Before he had known it thirty minutes had passed and the lights to the field were being shut off while people were being lead out of the stadium. It was then that Theo excused himself to use the bathroom and stepped inside the school. The minute he did his heart felt heavy and wrong, something was wrong here but what? It was then he heard a cry from the boy's locker room and slowly he walked inside and what he saw made his blood run cold. Brett had Kurt bound with magic and wolfsbane and his friends. Those fuckers had Kurt naked and god he hated the word but there wasn't any other word for it they were raping him. It was then that Theo's anger burst and sent him into white hot rage.

"You motherfucking pieces of shit!" He screamed as he ran over and slammed Garrett and Donovan's heads together knocking them out instantly. Kurt continued to cry and wail in pain as Theo turned on Brett who was trying to use his magic on him. Before he could however he had the boy by the throat and was about to do the unthinkable when a voice yelled out.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" Coach Finnstock demanded as he ran to Kurt and covered him with his jacket

"They poisoned him with wolfsbane and held him down with magic and they, they..." Theo struggled with the words

"What? What the fuck did they do?" The coach demanded again while calling for help from outside the hall

"They raped him." He whispered, it was as the words were spoken that the coach instantly looked a mixture of horrified and outright fury. As he and Theo stared down at Kurt, Brett like his friends was knocked unconscious.

"Shit he's healing, we won't have proof!" Theo yelled before the coach put a hand on him and pointed to their ceiling

"Think again, I've got cameras all over this locker room." He said as they heard sirens blaring outside and minutes later EMT's stormed in collecting Kurt on a gurney and walking outside, telling a devastated Isaac which hospital he would be going to.

Kira was in tears as she spoke to someone she assumed was their parents before she along with the rest of Kurt's friends and family began to walk outside before Kira turned around and walked over to him.

"You're the one who saved him?" She asked with tears streaming down her face

"Yes"

Before he knew it, Kira had him engulfed in a tight hug that lasted longer than necessary before letting go and looking him in the eyes.

"We're all headed to the hospital, please come with us." She said, and Theo didn't need to think twice

"Of course,"

 **AN: Alright guys there is our first chapter! What did you think? Are you hooked? Please let me know what you think with an awesome review and I will see you guys soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: All right guys I am back with chapter 2! So, I'm glad people are enjoying it I've decided it's going to be about 16 chapters maybe longer. Please remember to leave me some awesome reviews!**

 **PUT ME BACK TOGETHER INFO:**

Kurt is a Hale

Kurt and Cora are twins

The Hales adopted 3 homeless kids seven months after Kurt and Cora were born those kids are Isaac, Kira, and Boyd

Kurt, Cora, Isaac, Kira, and Boyd are all the same age

Derek is 5 years older, Laura is 9

Everyone in this fic is a were

Landon Hale AKA PAPA HALE (Henry Cavill)

Other Pairings: Isaac/Danny, Boyd/Erica, Kira/Scott, Stiles/Derek, Lydia/Jackson, Liam/Hayden, Malia/Tracy, Mason/Josh

 **PUT ME BACK TOGETHER (CH.2: Thank You)**

Quiet it was so quiet in the car as Isaac drove them to the hospital. The boy had tears running down his face while his sister held one of his hands and Boyd who sat next to Theo rubbed Isaac's shoulders. No one spoke, and once they got in the hospital and Theo found himself surrounded by all the Hale's and Kurt's friends all with either tears or rage in their eyes and all speaking.

"Where is he?" Isaac asked as he ran to his mom fell into her open arms

"They're running some tests and seeing how much Wolfsbane he was drugged with." She whispered it was then that she looked over Isaac's shoulders and locked onto Theo. Turning her son into her daughter's Laura's arms she quickly walked over and pulled Theo into a tight hug, shocking the boy instantly.

"You're the one that saved him, thank you, thank you" She sobbed onto his shoulder as her husband walked over and pulled her away and then shaking Theo's hand, he too had been crying.

"As my wife says, thank you. If you hadn't found him, who knows what else they would've done to my, to my little boy" He finished with new tears forming. Theo stood frozen for several seconds not really knowing what to say until finally something come out he hoped wouldn't make him sound like a total moron.

"I'm so sorry about all of this, your son god Kurt's he the best person I've ever known, the fact that someone whose suppose to love him could not only allow it but participate in, I just I'm sorry but I'm struggling not to rip this whole waiting room apart." He whispered afraid to look back up but did so when Kurt's mother her hand under his chin and ruse it to face them

"It's okay to feel that way, look around you we all do especially Derek." Talia said and just as he did he found himself staring at a nearly feral Derek Hale who was only holding the little bit he could back because of Stiles who was holding him in a tight hug and whispering in his ear that Kurt didn't need Derek to kill his Brett and his other rapists, he just needed his big brother. It was then that Derek Hale who he had never seen show sadness broke down and sobbed into his mate's neck.

It was then that a voice spoke from behind them making them turn to Melissa McCall who could work on Kurt's case. Talia and Landon quickly left Theo's side and rushed over their children not far behind.

"They're finishing with him, due to his healing he didn't have to stay long. He also gave John and full report on what happened and from what he's told me it's word for word what was on the video." Melissa said as John Stilinski stepped out of Kurt's room and walked over and repeated what Melissa said before turning to Stiles.

"Why don't you stay over at the Hale's this week? Something tells me they need a Stiles there." John said with a soft smile and a tight hug for both his son and Derek before excusing himself and headed back to the station to get Brett, Donovan and Garrett transferred over to the local prison until the trial.

"Talia, Landon you guys can come back while he's being discharged and is there a Theo here?" She asked as the boy looked up in surprise

"Yeah that's me" He replied feeling the full weight of everyone's eyes on him

"He's asking for you as well. Come on" She said with a soft smile before leading them to the hospital room. Once at the door all of them hesitated for a minute before taking a deep breathe and walking inside to find Kurt talking to one of California's top lawyer's Marin Morrell.

"Hey guys we just finished, this guy here? Beyond amazing by the way, he agreed to testify which I told him isn't necessary the video should do all the talking." Marin explained making Talia and Landon look at their son with concern

"Honey you shouldn't be doing anything that will add more stress." Talia said making Kurt stare back at her in a mix or annoyance and determination

"They didn't break me mom, I'm not glass." He said with determination

"Buddy it's okay to break" Landon whispered as he pulled his on into a tight hug, one that Kurt instantly latched onto and looking as if he was about to cry before pulling himself together but not letting his father go

"It's not going to happen" He said more to himself than anyone else in the room before looking up and staring at Theo

"Theo, oh god Theo thank you, thank you so fucking much" He whispered before letting his father go only to latch onto Theo in another tight embrace and holding him there for several minutes making Theo's head spin. He didn't know how many times he wished this would be a reality, but it was never like this, NEVER.

"Kurt don't thank me, I wish I'd been there sooner." He replied making Kurt clutch tighter to him

"You didn't know, fuck I didn't know. I'm just glad you found me, you're officially going to be hanging out with us all the time. I need you Theo, I need you" He whispered several times before Theo hugged him tighter before whispering back

"You have me for as long as you want me"

Like that hours passed, and Theo found himself in the Hale's living room everyone surrounding Kurt but making sure not to act any differently with him unless he said so. Okay two things were different one Theo was there and two Derek wouldn't let Kurt leave his side for anything which soon began to annoy the younger Hale but kept his mouth shut because he knew it was coming from a good place.

"Just so you guys know I won't be in school for the next three weeks, it's the psychiatrists orders they want me to go back when I won't feel overwhelmed with everyone looking at me like I'm some fucking victim" Kurt spat

"Kurt no one thinks that, you were blind sided it doesn't make you weak. Not one bit" Theo replied without thinking about the other people in the room who once again all eyes were on before each one of them gave him an approved look before reassuring Kurt what Theo said was true.

Before anyone knew it, hours had passed and many of them had succumbed to sleep, whether it be in their rooms or on couches or chairs around the living room. Only five remained awake Theo, Kurt, Derek, Talia, and Landon though it was obvious that the three older ones were struggling with staying awake, he wondered how long they could go before Kurt was talking.

"I'm going to my room, we all need to get some rest, Theo if you want there's a couch in there or we can share my bed." He finished while walking to the stairs to which not only Theo followed

"Do you need me to carry you up?" Derek asked before doing just that making Kurt roll his eyes

"You get that we heal right? I'm fine to walk up the stairs." He replied watching as Theo and his parents followed them to his room once inside Theo was stunned by the size of it. Sure, he knew they were rich and that their house was technically a mansion, but shit was this nice. Before he had a chance to say anything though a growl at his feet made him look down only to find a grey Husky staring up at him.

"Don't worry he's harmless, that's my dog Sutton." Kurt said while calling the dog over as Derek sit him down on the bed only for Husky to look the boy over before finally laying his head on Kurt's feet. When Kurt finally got situated in his bed he motioned for Theo to join him before noticing his brother and parents were still in the room.

"Guys there locked up, nothing else is going to happen at least not tonight. Please go get some sleep, please." It was on the last please that his voice cracked but none of them brought attention to it as Derek and his parents each gave him a kiss of the head before leaving the room and shutting the door behind them.

"They keep waiting for me to break." Kurt whispered as Theo made his way over

"They just know this is going to be hard as fuck, it should never happen to anyone ever, but it does. I just think they honestly thought it would never happen to you." He replied watching as Kurt seemed to try figure out the meaning behind the words before Theo decided to just tell him, he had enough shit to deal with.

"You're a good person Kurt, so much better than even the best. Who would want to hurt that?" He asked realizing his mistake but before he could speak up again Kurt's hand was covering his mouth

"It's okay Theo honestly the only thing you can do to piss me off at this point is treat me like I'm made of glass, to answer your question though I don't have one I never thought he was capable of this." He replied as he pulled the frame off his night stand that held a picture of Kurt and Brett looking at each other with nothing but love.

"It was all lies" Kurt growled before the frame shattered in his hands but not one piece cut his hands, benefits of being a werewolf.

"I want any reminder of him in this house thrown out and destroyed tomorrow" Kurt's growled again this time with his eyes glowing as well before Theo's hand on his brought his attention over to him before the boy finally took a deep breath and apologized.

"Never being sorry for hating him Kurt, never." Theo said again, and this time Kurt looked at him in amazement before giving a ghost of a tiny smile before speaking again

"It's so fucking weird I have all this family and all these amazing friends yet somehow it's a guy I barely know that makes me feel the safest, you're pretty fucking amazing yourself Theo."

It took every ounce of self-control for Theo not to blush like an idiot before Kurt was turning his TV on and going to Netflix where he pulled up Friends.

"It's one of the only things that makes me feel better after a bad day, mind if we see if it still works?" The boy asked as he turned to Theo

"Not at all, anything you need I'm here"

Neither knew it at the time but those words had never been truer by anyone who had spoken them. Theo would do anything for this boy, anything he just hoped it helped.

 **AN: All right guys there is your second chapter! So, what do you think about the fic? I'm going to make it 18 chapters in total and you'll have to patient because this won't get romantic until about chapter 5 were there's going to be an eight-month time jump. Anyway, I hope you're liking it and it's looking like chapter 3 will be out March 12** **th** **so be patient my friends.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**

 **PUT ME BACK TOGETHER INFO:**

Kurt is a Hale

Kurt and Cora are twins

The Hales adopted 3 homeless kids seven months after Kurt and Cora were born those kids are Isaac, Kira, and Boyd

Kurt, Cora, Isaac, Kira, and Boyd are all the same age

Derek is 5 years older, Laura is 9

Everyone in this fic is a were

Landon Hale AKA PAPA HALE (Henry Cavill)

Other Pairings: Isaac/Danny, Boyd/Erica, Kira/Scott, Stiles/Derek, Lydia/Jackson, Liam/Hayden, Malia/Tracy, Mason/Josh

 **PUT ME BACK TOGETHER (CH.3: I'm Not Broken)**

Quiet, that's all Kurt heard when he opened his eyes four days later after taking a nap. It was all wrong, their house was never quiet, NEVER. It was always filled with laughter and conversation and yes, the occasional fight but it was never quiet. Slowly getting out of his bed he made it all the way down the stairs before he the quiet was replaced with soft whispers that came from the Kitchen. Walking over he quickly flung the door open making his parents, siblings and friends jump a foot in the air, shock written on all their faces.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked as he made his way to the table and sat down next to Theo who looked back at him somewhat guiltily

"Nothing baby, we just didn't want to wake you." Talia responded and though it wasn't a total lie it also wasn't the complete truth either

"You wouldn't have, those pills knock me on my ass." Kurt replied again as he made his way to the refrigerator and grabbed a Coke from inside.

"You never know little brother, you've always been able to hear people hundreds of miles away. We were just taking precautions." Laura explained as she brought Kurt into a tight hug before letting go and sitting next to him

"Alright well I'm assuming whatever you're whispering about is about me or what's happened to me and how people may treat me differently. Let's be clear if they do then they're fucking idiots, I'm no different just because I had something fucking horrible happen to me, understand?" He asked though it was more aggressive than a simple question as a growl was followed with the words and his eyes were currently glowing purple.

"Kurt, we've told you a million times no one sees you any different." Derek said looking somewhat hurt that his brother would think that of him

"Yet you're fucking hiding things from me, FUCKING DON'T" He snarled as his claws punctured the can in his hands causing the boy to get another can and walk out after cleaning his mess.

"He's so angry now." Cora whispered as tears filled her eyes as Kira brought her into her arms and held her

"He's going through a lot babe, give him time." Landon replied with a soft smile before turning to Talia and sending him some silent message none of the rest of them got. It was another hour later that the quiet was once again interrupted this time by the front doors slamming open as Peter walked in and made his way to Talia's office followed by Talia, Landon, Laura, and Derek before finally closing the doors to everyone else in the living room.

"What the fuck do you think that's about?" Stiles asked turning to Isaac

"I have no idea, he's been acting weirder than usual since this happened." The curly haired wolf explained before the sound of a car pulled up and Isaac ran out with a small smile.

"It's Danny, his mate." Stiles explained to Theo who clearly didn't cover up his confusion well

Not long after the rest of Kurt's friends came over and camped out around the house, all planning to spend the night. Theo himself was doing so as well and would be staying in Kurt's room again on the wolf's request. Tracy and Cory kept him informed about what was going on at school, like how they quickly ripped a bunch of flowers, sympathy and get well cards up and yelled at the morons who thought it would help Kurt with what had happened to him.

Tracy even threatened the girl who oversaw putting them up and promised she wouldn't be a problem again. Theo simply smirked at that before walking up the stairs and quietly entering Kurt's room only to find the pale werewolf awake in his bed and watching You're the Worst on FXX.

"That shows fucking amazing" Theo said catching Kurt's attention who simply stared a moment before giving a soft smile and motioning for Theo to join him. They stayed like that for hours, allowing a simple TV show to take away the emotional and physical pain that followed with rape.

Meanwhile downstairs Peter was telling the fellow older members of the pack about his plan to help Kurt recover from all of this.

"He needs to become an Alpha" Peter said simply before cries of outrage were shouted out at him

"He doesn't fucking want to, drop it!" Derek growled with pure rage on his face while Laura looked just as angry. Talia and Landon on the other hand somewhat agreed with Peter though it was Kurt's choice one he needed to make, and no one one would force anything on him again.

"We've been over this if he wants it, then he can." Talia replied

"He would be stronger Talia, no one would dare take advantage of him again" Peter whispered with tears in his eyes

"I know your heart is in the right place Peter but again it's his decision, respect that." Landon said letting his brother-in-law know the topic was dropped until Kurt brought it up. Outside on the porch Isaac and Danny sat on the swing and simply stared into the distance neither knowing what to say until finally Danny had enough

"You need to stop punishing yourself." He whispered taking Isaac's hand in his own and squeezing tightly

"I failed him" Isaac replied, and it was then that Danny made Isaac look at him

"No, you didn't, he doesn't think so and neither should you. No one is to blame but those sick fucks that did it, you hear me?" Danny asked resting his forehead against Isaac's and waiting for his mate to respond before he finally did.

"I don't know how I would survive without you." Isaac replied softly and then they brought each other into a passionate kiss.

Back upstairs Theo and Kurt had fallen asleep, with Theo spooning Kurt and holding him tightly making the other boy feel safe. It should've been awkward they weren't dating no matter how much Theo wished they were, but it wasn't. It just felt right, like this is where he was meant to be, and this is who he was meant to be with.

 **AN: Well there you go guys another chapter! I am really loving writing this fic and I hope you love it too, next update will be April 10** **th** **so look out**


End file.
